


Late Nights

by whimsicalnonsense



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Higurashi au, Okay but consider:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalnonsense/pseuds/whimsicalnonsense
Summary: Tetsuya and Chihiro discuss the fate of their friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is me planting ideas in your heads. Please write higurashi aus.

"I was a fool for getting my hopes up," Tetsuya said, slowly swirling the wine in his glass, "I thought that if Kagami-kun remembered, he could help me..."  
"There's no way that guy could have remembered."  
"There was a time when he did. When he saved Kise-kun."  
"We've been living in these worlds for over a hundred years, and that's only happened once," Chihiro sighed, "Miracles like that are too rare. In the end, we'll just end up disappearing again."  
"Disappearing? I'm the only one that can see Chihiro-kun"  
Chihiro leaned back against the cabinets. "I guess that's true. I've been around for way longer than any of you have, but no one ever notices my presence."  
Tetsuya narrowed his eyes. That sad look in his eyes simply wouldn't do. The blue haired boy stood and quietly moved to the fridge, pulling out his greatest weapon: vanilla ice cream.  
He grabbed a spoon and sat back down next to the spirit. He smiled as a look of disgust appeared on Chihiro's face.  
"Don't you dare."  
Tetsuya shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Chihiro gagged.  
"I can't believe you! You're going to make me sick!"  
"Chihiro-kun should remember that our senses are linked the next time he wants to mope."  
As he listened to Chihiro rant, Tetsuya's mind wandered back to his friends. Was there really any chance that they could be saved?  
"Kagami-kun... Kise-kun... Akashi-kun... Who will take what course of action in this world?" He moved his gaze towards the window. The sky was beginning to change already. "I'd like to stop any tragedies from occurring, but," he shook his head, "Two weeks is just too short."


End file.
